A summer showdown
by tilungwolf
Summary: the whole sonic gang planned a trip to the beach but the arrival of old foes change that for the worst. Contains close-calls.
1. A Calm Start

**On a summer break the sonic team planned a vacation to the beach. They all packed swimsuits, food, and other things.**

**Amy saw this as a way to get Sonic. Rouge had the same idea for Knuckles. Unknown to anyone, Eggman was trying to revive some old foes of theirs. He summoned Nazo, Mephiles, Chaos, METALS and MECHA'S. Even the Metarix were back.**

**Eggman was sure they would obey him but did the complete opposite and mercilessly killed him. " Man this going to be sweet! ", said Sonic. He packed 2 cases full of chili dogs." Even faker's gonna be there!", he said to his roommates. Knux and Tails agreed with him." So Sonic, how did you convince him anyway?, asked the echidna." Easy, once I mentioned Rouge, he agreed.", answered Sonic.**

**ACROSS TOWN**

**"Which do you think Sonic will prefer Cream?," asked Amy. Rouge smirked and said " neither cause all the boys will focus on me hon.". Amy summoned a hammer and was ready to kill Rouge if not for Cream. "Miss Amy I'm sure Sonic only focuses on you and loves you very much.", said cream in a sweet voice. " Yeah pinkie I prefer Knuckles over blue boy anyways.". " Just beware batty.", said a dark amy.**

**10 MIN LATER**

**Every one including chaotix, blaze and silver, and even Manic and Sonia were there. The Babylonians appeared and challenged team sonic. The bird brains lost 3-0 so Jet threw Sonic in the water only to get thrashed by amy. The fun didn't last long when some unwanted faces appeared. Terror filled the beach when all old foes returned will sonic and gang beat them once again or go down trying?**

* * *

**Sorry its like this, it's my first time writing so feel open to review nothing is unwanted.**


	2. Things Go Wrong

**On a summer break the sonic team planned a vacation to the beach. They all packed swimsuits, food, and other things.**

**Amy saw this as a way to get Sonic. Rouge had the same idea for Knuckles. Unknown to anyone, Eggman was trying to revive some old foes of theirs. He summoned Nazo, Mephiles, Chaos, METALS and MECHA'S. Even the Metarix were back.**

**Eggman was sure they would obey him but did the complete opposite and mercilessly killed him. " Man this going to be sweet! ", said Sonic. He packed 2 cases full of chili dogs." Even faker's gonna be there!", he said to his roommates. Knux and Tails agreed with him." So Sonic, how did you convince him anyway?, asked the echidna." Easy, once I mentioned Rouge, he agreed.", answered Sonic.**

**ACROSS TOWN**

**"Which do you think Sonic will prefer Cream?," asked Amy. Rouge smirked and said " neither cause all the boys will focus on me hon.". Amy summoned a hammer and was ready to kill Rouge if not for Cream. "Miss Amy I'm sure Sonic only focuses on you and loves you very much.", said cream in a sweet voice. " Yeah pinkie I prefer Knuckles over blue boy anyways.". " Just beware batty.", said a dark amy.**

**10 MIN LATER**

**Every one including chaotix, blaze and silver, and even Manic and Sonia were there. The Babylonians appeared and challenged team sonic. The bird brains lost 3-0 so Jet threw Sonic in the water only to get thrashed by amy. The fun didn't last long when some unwanted faces appeared. Terror filled the beach when all old foes returned will sonic and gang beat them once again or go down trying?**

* * *

**Sorry its like this, it's my first time writing so feel open to review nothing is unwanted.**


	3. A death battles

**On a summer break the sonic team planned a vacation to the beach. They all packed swimsuits, food, and other things.**

**Amy saw this as a way to get Sonic. Rouge had the same idea for Knuckles. Unknown to anyone, Eggman was trying to revive some old foes of theirs. He summoned Nazo, Mephiles, Chaos, METALS and MECHA'S. Even the Metarix were back.**

**Eggman was sure they would obey him but did the complete opposite and mercilessly killed him. " Man this going to be sweet! ", said Sonic. He packed 2 cases full of chili dogs." Even faker's gonna be there!", he said to his roommates. Knux and Tails agreed with him." So Sonic, how did you convince him anyway?, asked the echidna." Easy, once I mentioned Rouge, he agreed.", answered Sonic.**

**ACROSS TOWN**

**"Which do you think Sonic will prefer Cream?," asked Amy. Rouge smirked and said " neither cause all the boys will focus on me hon.". Amy summoned a hammer and was ready to kill Rouge if not for Cream. "Miss Amy I'm sure Sonic only focuses on you and loves you very much.", said cream in a sweet voice. " Yeah pinkie I prefer Knuckles over blue boy anyways.". " Just beware batty.", said a dark amy.**

**10 MIN LATER**

**Every one including chaotix, blaze and silver, and even Manic and Sonia were there. The Babylonians appeared and challenged team sonic. The bird brains lost 3-0 so Jet threw Sonic in the water only to get thrashed by amy. The fun didn't last long when some unwanted faces appeared. Terror filled the beach when all old foes returned will sonic and gang beat them once again or go down trying?**

* * *

**Sorry its like this, it's my first time writing so feel open to review nothing is unwanted.**


End file.
